


French Toast, A Promise, And Reading Glasses

by PeachGlitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Post S3, Some Madam Spellman thrown in as well, maternal Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Sabrina notices something very different about her Aunt.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	French Toast, A Promise, And Reading Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring most of S3’s plot for the sake of this short, feels inducing one-shot. I couldn’t resist because Zelda and Sabrina’s mother-daughter dynamic is one of the best things ever. Oh, and a slice of Madam Spellman that I couldn’t resist putting in at the end.
> 
> Also incase anyone was wondering. This was inspired by the bts photo Miranda put up on Instagram, wearing blue glasses.

“What exactly has caught your attention so vehemently this morning, Sabrina?” Zelda asks, without looking away from the newspaper in front of her. It’s German today, and she’d just read an interesting article regarding renovations being done to an old Museum, when she’d realised she was being watched. 

Sabrina, keeps staring. Her eyes firmly set on her Aunt. An almost quizzical expression on her face. “You’re wearing glasses.” She points out, as blunt as ever. 

Zelda frowns, but keeps reading. “How astute of you to notice.” She drawls, then takes a drag from her cigarette.

“But I thought witches didn’t need things like that.” Sabrina goes on undeterred. “I mean, aren’t we blessed with gifts, mainly ones that prevent us from ageing like mortals?” She asks, before taking a bite from the French toast Hilda had made her before departing to visit her fiancé. 

The frown on Zelda’s face deepens, she lowers her newspaper just enough to send her niece a scathing look over the top of the paper. “Well clearly not _all_ of us are blessed with the gift of decorum.” She snipes, then huffs as she raises the newspaper back up to obscure her face. “I was wearing glasses yesterday and you didn’t comment.” She says in a clipped tone.

Sabrina smirks then rolls her eyes. She takes another bite of her breakfast before speaking again. “You definitely-

“ _May_ I remind you that speaking with your mouthful is something that your Aunt Hilda might tolerate, I on the other hand won’t listen to another word until you’ve swallowed your food.” Zelda interrupts from behind the paper.

Sabrina sighs, louder than necessary and chews faster. She takes a large gulp of fresh orange juice, before she continues. “Sorry,” she mutters. “But you definitely weren’t wearing those yesterday. I’d of noticed, and Ambrose would of said something for sure.” 

“If I recall correctly you were quite distracted by relating the details of your night with Rosalind, Harvey and Theodore.” Zelda counters, “therefore my appearance would of easily slipt your notice.” She flips the page of her paper, and blows more smoke into the air. 

“First of all they go by Roz and Theo. Secondly I’d never not notice those glasses on you, Aunt Zee. Because you look freakin’ great.” Sabrina easily answers back, with a smile. Then eats more of her breakfast, careful not to speak with her mouthful again. 

Finally, Zelda lowers the paper. She places it flat on the table and smoothes it down with her free hand. “Well clearly I’ll have no more use for them this morning, seeing as you are settled on disturbing my reading.” She says, though not unkindly. She takes off her blue spectacles, and places them down on top of the paper. Unbeknownst to her they’ve left behind two indention marks on the bridge of her nose. “You are aware that we no longer Praise or follow Satan, are you not?” She asks sarcastically. 

“Duh,” Sabrina says back. “Good riddance.” She adds, then grimaces. 

Zelda hums in agreement. “Indeed. Anyway, the gifts you speak of were his, not that of the Godess Hecate. She gifts us in other ways, less superficial ways. Therefore it would seem that time has started to catch up with me, and I need reading glasses.”

Now it’s Sabrina who’s frowning. She looks down at her half eaten toast and bites her bottom lip. “Oh.” 

“Does this information bother you?” Zelda asks, leaning forward to drop her cigarette and smoking ring into an ashtray on the table, her eyes never leave Sabrina. 

Sabrina shrugs her shoulders. “I guess not.” She says in a tone that lacks believability. Zelda waits a moment, until she decides wether or not she wants to add anything. “It’s just I guess I never really thought about you ageing. Obviously I know you’re not immortal, but it’s never been anything I’ve had to think about properly before.” Sabrina explains, finally looking up at Zelda. “Does this mean you and Aunt Hilda are going to start ageing normally?” 

Zelda nods, unwilling to lie to Sabrina. “The likelihood is that we will, yes.” She admits, “we all will eventually.” 

“Well that sucks.” Sabrina sighs, as she pushes her plate away and slumps down onto her chair. 

“Is there any reason why you find this disagreeable? I admit my vanity will suffer, but as your Aunt Hilda has reminded me, it will do us no harm to age like any other mortal woman. My only real regret is that you might not get to experience the temporary immortality that we had. But if it’s a choice between growing older or serving Satan forever, I still think we have made the right decision in denouncing him.”

“A hundred percent, I agree.” Sabrina responds quickly. “And I don’t care about the aging part for me. It means I can grow up with my friends normally and that I won’t be left behind when they...well you know.” She trails off, not wanting to think about her own mortality on a Saturday morning. “I’m more worried about you and Aunt Hilda.” Sabrina admits quietly. “It _sucks_ because I won’t get to have you in my life forever. When you were shot, I thought you were dead then and there Aunt Zee. In that second I felt the ground open up underneath me because I’d lost you and I never want to loose you, or Aunt Hilda.”

Without needing to think about it Zelda reaches over to place her hand over Sabrina’s. “Your Aunt Hilda and I aren’t going anywhere soon.” She promises, as she squeezes Sabrina’s hand. Luckily she’d seen the future, and knows that she lives to be much older, while Hilda outlives her. It comforts her knowing that after she’s gone that Hilda will still be around to take care of their niece. Or more than likely it will be Sabina taking care of Hilda by then. “And when we do depart this mortal plane, we will still be with you. That I can be certain of. Surely with everything you’ve experienced, you know this to be true.” 

Sabrina smiles and upturns her hand so she can hold onto Zelda’s properly. “Yeah, I know.” She sniffs, “sorry I didn’t mean to bring anything up.”

“ _Never_ apologise to me for opening up and speaking to me about anything. That is what I’m here for. Anytime you have concerns about anything, you can always speak to me.” Zelda says seriously. “Or your Aunt Hilda, if you’d prefer. Wether we are here or not. We will listen to you. Not even death can part us from you, that I promise.” 

The smile on Sabrina’s face widens, until it turns into a toothy grin. She nods, “thanks, Auntie.” 

Zelda offers her a tight smile of her own, before reluctantly letting go of her hand. She motions with her head towards the remainder of Sabrina’s breakfast. “Now you better finish, your Aunt Hilda made that specially for you.” She reaches for her pack of half smoked cigarettes and proceeds to place it on her Victorian smoking ring, while Sabrina leans forward and grabs another piece of toast. 

Just as she’s lit the cigarette with a match, the sound of heels hitting their wooden flooring alerts Zelda of someone approaching the kitchen. She looks up, just as Lilith enters, wearing a tight, vermillion, pencil dress which would only ever be appropriate on a catwalk. 

“There you are!” She beams as soon as she spots Zelda. As she walks over she squeezes Sabrina’s shoulder, who smiles up at her mid mouthful. “You know you _could_ of told me you were going to be getting up early for breakfast, I’d of joined you sooner.” She says, and places a chaste kiss onto Zelda’s cheek, before sitting down on the chair closest to her, opposite Sabrina. 

“Do you want some of my toast? Aunt Hilda made way to much as usual.” Sabrina asks innocently. 

Lilith grins and reaches over to take a slice from Sabrina’s plate. “Thank you I’m famished. I had quite an exerting evening last night.” She says, winking towards Zelda.

Zelda’s eyebrows almost hit her hairline, “My niece is sitting next to me, so I’ll ask you to avoid any lewd remarks.” She hisses, her eyes darting between the two of them.

“Oh don’t be such a prude, Zelda. Sabrina’s a teenager, I’m sure she’s quite aware of what goes on between two consenting adults.” She says, motioning absentmindedly with her free hand. 

Sabrina just giggles under her breath, as she watches Zelda’s mouth open then close. 

“This looks delicious,” Lilith goes on, before taking a bite of toast. “At least your niece has manners, darling. You’ve never offered me breakfast.” She teases. Zelda who still hasn’t recovered from her earlier comment, blushes profusely.

Before she can respond, Lilith practically squeals when she notices the discarded glasses on the table. “Oh, I’m so glad you like them, and that you’re actually using them!” She exclaims. “And to think last night when I gave them to you, you said they weren't your colour. I knew you were just being petulant.” 

Zelda kicks Lilith’s shin under the table. “Ouch!” 

“I knew it! So you weren't wearing them yesterday!” Sabrina laughs. Zelda scowls, and puffs her cigarette.

Lilith just looks between them bemused and shakes her head. “I got them after your Aunt complained she couldn’t read her book before bed without getting a headache.” Lilith explains. “Just your standard off the shelf reading glasses. I had to guess how strong to get them. But my assumption was correct and I couldn’t resist a blue pair to match her eyes.” Lilith explains to Sabrina, while Zelda pretends not to listen as she smokes. 

“They really do suit you.” Sabrina says, addressing Zelda directly. “And Lilith is right about the colour.” 

Lilith grins as she fixes her lipstick where it’s smudged at the corner of her mouth, with her thumb. “As usual.” She quips smugly. 

Zelda feels the both of them staring at her expectantly. After a few seconds she gives up on any semblance of guardedness and reaches for the glasses. She places them on face, then picks up the paper without further comment.

Until she feels eyes on her again. “I swear to Hecate, if you both are insistent on gawping at me whenever I’m wearing my glasses, I’ll start reading my newspapers in my office at The Academy from now on.” Her face is hidden, but she can’t help but smile to herself as she hears the two other occupants of the kitchen shuffle in their seats and start talking about a random topic. Once she’s sure she’s not being peered at, Zelda carries on reading in peace.


End file.
